Sight Of Memories
by nakashima eru
Summary: Di tengah raungan sirine ia melihat kenangan melalui matanya yang buta. [Special for #EyesVoiceHear Challenge]


**Sight Of Memories**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _by_ _Matsui Yuusei_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0O0**

Mentari pagi memancarkan sinar menembus kaca jendela. Membentuk garis lurus hangat yang berpangkal di wajah seorang gadis muda. Pantulan sinar terlihat begitu menyilaukan di mata. Namun tangannya sama sekali tak menghalangi paparan sang surya di wajahnya yang jelita. Karena gadis itu—buta.

Ruangan yang menjadi latar ia berada penuh suara gaduh anak-anak seusianya. Pagi hari memang waktu memulai terdengarnya kata, cengkerama, tawa, bahkan tangisan bagi mereka yang belum terbiasa. Namun bagi gadis itu berbeda, ia memilih menyisih di sisi jendela, menjemput hari yang baru tiba.

Ia menjalankan ritual paginya semata sebagai pengisi hati yang telah hampa. Atau mungkin—dunianya yang terasa sirna. Ia kehilangan keluarga dan itu telah menggoyahkan hidupnya—serta bencana luapan air laut yang begitu luar biasa hingga membuat dirinya trauma. Dan satu hal lagi yang begitu membuatnya terluka—bencana itu juga merenggut penglihatannya.

Sejenak gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, menempelkan telapaknya di kaca jendela sembari dengan lirih berkata,

"Apakah musim semi sudah tiba?"

"Sudah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Suara yang menyahut tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sakura, membuat ia membalikkan badan, menghadapkan pandangannya ke pemilik suara.

"Nagisa, ya. Aku sangat hafal suaramu." Sakura sangat senang tatkala Nagisa, seorang suka relawan dari SMP Kunugigaoka berkunjung ke panti rehabilitasi paska tsunami tempatnya berada—atau lebih tepat, mengunjungi dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pertanyaan yang mungkin basa-basi bagi sebagian orang, namun bagi Nagisa sangat penting karena ia begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis cilik di depannya.

"Baik, kok. Ah, Nagisa bawa aku keluar. Kau berkata musim semi sudah datang sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Aku ingin menikmati bunga Sakura sebelum mereka berjatuhan." Si gadis mulai merajuk, mencoba menarik tangan Nagisa, tapi ia salah menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Lho, bukankah di sini sudah ada Sakura? Kenapa kita harus keluar?" si pemuda justru mempermainkan.

"Nagisa, jangan meledekku. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar—"

"Kita memang akan keluar hari ini. Ke tempat yang agak jauh."

"Eh? Memangnya kemana? Aku hanya minta keluar di sekitar sini yang penting bisa berteduh di bawah pohon sakura."

"Sakura, hari ini tanggal sebelas Maret. "

"…."

Diam dari Sakura, entah terkejut atau apa, tapi sangat membuat Nagisa merasa tidak nyaman.

"Anu, kita akan mengunjungi—" Nagisa gagap memberi penjelasan.

"Oh, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat kalender lagi, sih. Jadi tidak tahu sekarang tanggal berapa. Sudah satu tahun sejak bencana itu, eh?"

"…." Kini diam dari pihak Nagisa.

"Nagisa, antar aku pulang ke kampung halamanku. Harus pakai mobil bagus." Tampaknya Sakura tak ingin Nagisa terlarut dalam renungan kelam.

"Baik, tuan puteri. Tapi kita akan naik _shinkansen_ agar lebih cepat." Nagisa lantas menggandeng tangan Sakura, menuntunnya pelan bersiap melakukan perjalanan.

 **0O0**

"Jalannya berbatu ya." Komentar Sakura di tengah perjalan menyusuri kota Sendai. Mereka sudah beralih dari _shinkansen_ ke mobil yang telah disediakan pihak panti rehabilitasi.

"Karena aspalnya masih rusak. Perbaikan belum merata karena area yang mengalami kerusakan begitu luas." Nagisa memandang sekeliling keluar jendela mobil dengan suram.

"Apakah masih lama untuk sampai di tempat bekas rumahku?" Sakura juga mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling meskipun tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Hibur Nagisa.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di depan sebuah area lapang nan kosong tanpa ada apapun di atasnya. Sejumlah penduduk yang selamat juga tampak mengunjungi bekas rumah mereka.

"Sesuai keterangan yang telah diberikan Matsukata- _san_ , ini adalah tempat bekas rumah nona Kiyashiki Sakura dulu berada." Ucap seorang petugas panti rehabilitasi yang sejak tadi menyetir mobil.

"Sakura, ayo keluar." Nagisa membantu Sakura keluar dari mobil.

Ketiga orang itu lantas melangkah mendekat ke bekas rumah Sakura sembari mendekap karangan bunga. Nagisa terus memegangi Sakura karena berjalan sebagai orang buta yang belum terbiasa memang sulit apalagi masih terdapat sisa puing-puing bekas _tsunami_ di sana.

"Inikah rumahku dulu?" Sakura menarik nafas dalam menghirup udara kampung halaman yang sangat ia rindukan.

"He'em." Lirih Nagisa sebagai jawaban.

Karangan bungapun mereka letakkan di sana, dilanjutkan berdoa. Mereka tampak khusyuk memanjatkan doa dan terlihat setetes air mata menuruni pipi Sakura.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 14.30. Tinggal enam belas menit lagi sirine peringatan akan berbunyi." Ujar sang petugas sembari memastikan jam.

Tepat pukul 14.46 akhirnya suara sirine meraung-raung di seentaro wilayah bekas _tsunami_ menghantam. Semua yang ada di sana, atau dimanapun mereka berada, serentak mengheningkan cipta selama satu menit. Mereka terdiam, atau bahkan terisak mengenang peristiwa besar yang telah melanda mereka.

Satu menit berlalu namun saat Nagisa menoleh, Sakura masih larut dalam renungannya. Ia hanya mampu membiarkan gadis itu mengenang masa lalunya.

"Nagisa, coba katakan apa yang kau lihat." Tiba-tiba Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hmm." Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Aku melihat rumahmu berdiri kokoh. Aku melihat ayah dan ibumu sedang menatap kita dengan senyum bahagia. Oh— dan ada juga kucingmu yang begitu lucu." Memang, Nagisa hanya mengarang. Tapi ternyata ia berhasil melukis sebuah senyuman.

"Haha, Nagisa, keluargaku memelihara anjing, bukan kucing." Sakura tertawa lirih di tengah tatapan kosongnya.

Nagisa akhirnya tak kuasa menahan harunya, ia menarik tubuh ringkih di sampingnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Nagisa, ada satu hal yang aku sesalkan." Lirih Sakura di tengah dekapan.

"Hmm?" Nagisa menahan sesenggukan.

"Saat aku bertemu denganmu, saat itu juga aku kehilangan penglihatanku. Padahal aku sangat ingin bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak bisa melihatku. Mungkin kamu akan lebih menyesal jika bisa melihat wajahku karena aku lebih cantik darimu." Nagisa dan candaan garingnya, berusaha menghibur Sakura— dan juga dirinya.

"Ugh! Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura menonjok lirih perut Nagisa sembari tertawa dengan suara parau yang sulit ia tahan.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya bisa ikutan #EyesVoiceHear challenge, hehe

Btw, cerita di fic ini juga keinspirasi dari lagu Hana wa Saku, sebuah recovery song tsunami Jepang

2011 yang sangat menyentuh.


End file.
